Haunting the Loser
by LoveTheBoyWithTheBread
Summary: There have been a lot of winners in the 75 years of the Hunger Games, but there have also been a lot of losers. In fact, if you asked the winners, they would probably count themselves amongst the dead. Multiple POV's on how the Games 'haunt the losers'.
1. Katniss

**A/N--Mostly self-explanatory. Review.  
**

**Disclaimer--Clearly, I am not the owner of this magnificent trilogy.**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

Peeta, dear,  
Oh, do you hear  
the sound of Marvel's cries?  
The sickening thud  
of spear in mud  
as little Rue, she dies?

Do you see  
the mortality  
of the children in the flames?  
The monsters who  
on fury flew  
and won the Hunger Games?

We still live  
but what do we give  
to the survivors of the dead?  
The guilt of blood,  
that crimson flood,  
that hangs about your head.

Can't you feel  
that cold, dead steel,  
that slashed through Thresh's side?  
The tearing sound  
upon the ground  
when Cato tried to hide?

The canon blast,  
my haunting past;  
I try to keep it in.  
But as it seems  
by all my dreams,  
I didn't really win.

* * *

**A/N--Well, hit or miss? Review!**


	2. Peeta

**A/N-- decided to expand on the first poem.**

**Peeta's POV.**

**Disclaimer--I do not own The Hunger Games, though I wish that I did.**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

If I won this game,  
and really got out,  
then why do I hear  
the dead children shout?

Why do I feel  
the terror inside,  
of every child,  
who in the Games, died?

How come I can't,  
get away from the dreams,  
the bloody images,  
the terror-filled screams?

I'm out of the Arena,  
and back in my house,  
so why do I feel caught,  
trapped like a mouse?

Why do I cry,  
in terror and fear,  
when I'm still alive,  
safe, living, here?

If I really won,  
that stupid old game,  
then how come I'll never,  
ever be the same?

* * *

**A/N--Well, what'd ya think??? REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	3. Gale

**A/N--Does anyone know why I can never make a oneshot? They always turn into more and more. Sigh. :).**

**Disclaimer--If you really think The Hunger Games are mine, then you are more delusional than I am.**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

I wish I could take her out  
of the fear she is living in.  
Wish I could show her that,  
she really did win.

But she stays in her mind,  
whenever I'm around,  
and when I am gone,  
she really can't be found.

It's not that she lost,  
except in her heart,  
because when she remembers,  
she just falls apart.

I can't stand to see her,  
with tears in her eyes.  
Can't stand the anguish,  
I hear in her cries.

And she's backing away,  
from the past and from me.  
She's trying so hard,  
just to get free.

The memories hold her,  
and rip at her seams.  
They make into nightmares,  
even her most pleasant dreams.

I see in her eyes,  
the things she remembers.  
They used to burn like a fire,  
but now they're just dying embers.

No one can make  
her see that she won.  
She stares at the sky,  
but she can't see the sun.

I can't let her know of  
the pain that I feel,  
when I realize that Katniss--  
she may never heal.

* * *

**A/N--Review?**


	4. Prim

**A/N--Hehe. I'm so into these poems right now :D. I'm like... WHOOOHOOO!**

**Disclaimer--Like Suzanne Collins would EVER write this!**

**Prim's POV  
**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

I know she won't ever forget,  
and now I'm so deep in regret,  
for letting her go,  
and now President Snow,  
sees my sister as a threat.

And while she losses herself in sorrow,  
he's trying to make it to tomorrow.  
And she doesn't see,  
because she wants to be free,  
but love isn't something you can borrow.

Peeta, please help my dear sister,  
I know just how much you've missed her.  
And she misses you, too,  
although she withdrew,  
each time you leaned down and kissed her.

Katniss, please make up your mind,  
you would see if you weren't so blind.  
The Games that you won,  
have only begun,  
so you must leave your past far behind.

If you don't both get out of your dreams,  
and stop listening to the dead Tribute's screams,  
then you won't be able to choose,  
and then you'll both lose,  
to the Capitol's murderous schemes.

Please go back to before,  
what you were--I've never missed it more.  
I hear when you cry,  
begging to die,  
lying against the hard floor.

Maybe no one can win,  
but still, the rage grows within.  
It builds up inside,  
it's spreading, worldwide.  
Let the rebellion begin.

* * *

**A/N--REVIEW!**


	5. Clove

**A/N--Thanks for the suggestion, Rosalie-Hale-Culllen. This is for you :D.**

**Clove's POV.**

**Disclaimer--You all know that The Hunger Games isn't mine, why do you keep making me say it?**

**Enjoy! :).**

* * *

Thinking of dying  
isn't something I do,  
sitting and crying,  
that's not in my view.

But now that I've lost,  
the Games, and my life,  
I seem to have tossed  
away my last knife.

The fight is all gone,  
washed out of my bones,  
now it won't be long  
until I hear my own moans.

I think of the place,  
all shiny and clean,  
with people in lace,  
where I could have been queen.

So why did I die here,  
surrounded by blood,  
drowning in fear,  
deep in the mud?

Why did they let me,  
when I trained so hard?  
I'm left with the debris,  
for them to discard.

I've got one thing to say,  
to whoever gets out:  
make our deaths okay,  
make the districts shout.

Because if you don't,  
then we'll be forgotten.  
Or if you won't,  
either way, we'll be rotten.

We're waiting for you,  
the winner of these games,  
to pull away from the glue,  
and step into the flames.

* * *

**A/N--Yeah, I know that this one isn't as good as my others, but I though, hey, what the heck?**

**Review!  
**


	6. Rue

**A/N--Well, this one is for **hungergameslaura31 **and **Rosalie-Hale-Culllen **for requesting this POV.**

**And while I'm at it, I might as well say that if anyone has any POV suggestions, just go ahead and review with them :D.**

**Rue's POV.**

**Disclaimer--Blah, blah, blah. Anything and everything you recognize doesn't belong to me. There.**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

I'm falling in these Games,  
losing chances, to return  
home to family, friends, life,  
my hopes and dreams, they crash and burn.

There's nothing I can do,  
no way to take it back  
I choke on blood, that fills my lungs,  
the edge of my vision turns black.

It's all the people's fault,  
but I don't think they're to blame.  
They were brought up watching,  
and loving this sick twisted game.

Will my finger point to none,  
when I'm asked who caused my death?  
The people who started it are gone now,  
long ago, they took their last breath.

So why do I find myself wanting,  
a shoulder for the blame to rest?  
Why do I stare up at darkness,  
looking for some form of protest?

I want these Games to end now,  
here, none losing but me.  
Maybe one day they'll look back on  
my death, when they are free.

Maybe they'll say it was worth it,  
all of the children who died.  
Maybe we'll make a difference,  
for all of the families that cried.

As my thoughts blur out of existence,  
I feel a strange pull at my heart.  
A voice is saying, "It will all be okay.  
Dearly beloved, depart."

I follow that voice far away,  
from the Arena, the blood, and the pain.  
And although my death, it is final,  
I find that I just can't complain.

* * *

**A/N--Review!**

**I hope you liked it :D.**

**I'm going to also do one in each of the following POV's: Cato, Cinna, Foxface. Not necessarily in that order, but I'll get them. So, requests? Push that lovely green button.  
**


	7. Foxface

**A/N--This was another request. :).**

**Foxface's POV.**

**Disclaimer--not mine.**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

I creep, stealing food,  
staying alive for as long as I can,  
avoiding death, surprising everyone.  
I have the very best plan.

But it doesn't last for long,  
my reign can't continue,  
because when the berries touch my lips,  
I'm on the menu.

The Capitol's next dish,  
served with a grin,  
I can hear them talking now,  
'The girl that didn't win'.

No one can win, though,  
it's a stupid charade.  
Because even if you get out,  
none will come to your aide.

I've seen it happen,  
seen those who survived,  
but here's the sad truth of it:  
none of them thrived.

Beneath their exterior,  
of victory and fame,  
they couldn't forget,  
their time in this game.

So if I wasn't dying,  
would I still want to live?  
The incompetence of Peeta,  
is something I can forgive.

I don't blame him for killing  
me off in this way,  
because if he didn't,  
I would last, what--a day?

Before I was taken,  
away from this life,  
by something more gruesome,  
a sword, or a knife.

So as I lie dying,  
upon the hard ground  
I pray that some victory,  
in my death will be found.

That they'll change their ways,  
and understand why,  
so many children,  
shouldn't have to die.

* * *

**A/N--Good, bad, ugly? You know how to let me know :D.**


	8. Cato

**A/N--Another request :D. Man, I am whippin' these out!**

**Cato's POV.**

**Disclaimer--Well, you know already.**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

When she left my side,  
I wouldn't hide,  
this was no longer about just me.  
The Games had to end,  
I could no longer pretend  
that winning was a guarantee.

Clove was gone,  
but I would live on,  
and kill the rest of those kids.  
I had to keep fighting,  
to keep the pain from biting;  
something my father forbids.

He said I could win,  
if I held up my chin,  
and didn't care what people said.  
But it's clear that he lied,  
I wonder if he cried,  
when he realized I soon would be dead.

The muttations are growling,  
Katniss is prowling,  
waiting for my next mistake.  
And I can't admit,  
that that last hit,  
was a little more than I could take.

I'm falling, and choking,  
in my blood I am soaking,  
why won't they just let me lose?  
If I could decide  
to run or to hide,  
this would not be the choice I would choose.

So is it all worth it,  
or should I just quit  
and let the pain take me away?  
If I were to let go,  
would anyone even know  
that I didn't fight to stay?

As the arrow flies,  
with death it supplies,  
a means to get out of this game.  
I wish I had been content,  
to not represent,  
my family with fortune and fame.

Let my death teach them all,  
that just because you're tall,  
or strong, you still can't defeat,  
the Capitol, the Games  
the fire, the flames.  
Face it, they've got you beat.

* * *

**A/N--A little different than the rest, huh? REVIEW!**

**And if anyone has any requests? Cinna is the only one left on my list! REVIEW!  
**


	9. Cinna

**A/N--Ah, the last of my requests. Are you going to give me more, or will I have to come up with them on my own from now on?**

**Cinna's POV. **

**Disclaimer--I disclaim anything that might get me sued.**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

We all see her on the television,  
trying to look like she's a winner.  
But what I see that they don't,  
is that her happiness keeps growing thinner.

It's the same for me,  
and I've feared this day would come,  
when our happiness is stolen,  
by the sick, Capitol scum.

I wish I could make her happy,  
and smile like before,  
when she twirled in her dress,  
when she looked like she could soar.

They 'Oh' and 'Ah',  
but little do they know,  
that Katniss Everdeen is not a hero,  
but is being hunted by President Snow.

How can he think that  
this sad little girl,  
is really a threat,  
to his sick, twisted world?

How can they not see,  
the tears locked inside?  
With that fake, plastic smile,  
she looks like she's died.

But still the Games rage on,  
and I plan my own downfall,  
a dress then a bird,  
the audience enthrall.

They won't know what it means,  
until it's too late.  
Then maybe, just maybe,  
I can tempt fate.

Can I turn this poor girl  
into something to fear?  
Can we win the Games,  
this 75th year?

* * *

**A/N-- more requests? REVIEW!!!**


	10. Mrs Everdeen

**A/N-- Per request of **Rue-her-death.

**Disclaimer--that's right, I disclaim anything that gets me in any sort of trouble XD.**

**Mrs. Everdeen's POV. (A.K.A. Ophelia, A.K.A. Katniss' mom.)  
**

* * *

Is this how life is going to be,  
for the rest of my daughter's days?  
Will she never be able to see,  
the error of her own ways?

It seems that she's acting as I did,  
and distancing herself from life.  
Still, she's just a kid,  
and shouldn't have to deal with such strife.

So when I checked out,  
is this how she felt?  
I don't have a doubt,  
of how poorly they dealt.

I don't think I can handle,  
my baby being so sad.  
Her light is flickering like a dying candle,  
I know that she misses what she had.

And I miss what I had in her,  
before she won those Games.  
Mostly I miss what we were,  
a family, by all other names.

My dear Katniss, please,  
come back to your family and your win.  
I won't let you go and freeze  
me out of your life again.

Is this how it feels to lose?  
Even though my daughter won,  
I can't help but think that this fuse  
is lit, but it's only begun.

* * *

**A/N--R&R&R! (The third R is for request xD). REVIEW!!!**


	11. Glimmer

**A/N--Hey, I'm back with another one xD. Yayy?**

**Glimmer's POV.**

**Dislaimer--that one word says it all.**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

They tell me I'm pretty,  
like that's all I'm worth.  
Well I'm not pretty now, am I,  
as I stink up the earth?

They told me that winning,  
would set me free.  
A pretty face wasn't all,  
that I could ever be.

But only if I won,  
only if I made it out.  
I'll never be more.  
I flail, and I shout.

Take a long look,  
at my pretty dead face,  
than you can tell me,  
that this is my place.

I wouldn't have won,  
even if I was the last.  
I would still be known for my looks,  
like I had been in the past.

So what was the point,  
of these painful stings?  
The piles of jewelry,  
the pretty, poisonous rings.

Look at me, people,  
and tell me I'm pretty.  
Or tell me I'm ugly,  
because I don't want your pity.

In the end all I was,  
was a pretty little girl,  
who wanted to be more,  
who wanted to show the world.

But here I am now,  
buried in dirt,  
wondering why being pretty,  
helped less than it hurt.

* * *

**A/N--Ah, poor Glimmer. She only wanted to show the world that she was more than just a pretty face. REVIEW!!!**


	12. Finnick

**A/N--Well, here's another. Yayy? **

**Finnick's POV.**

**Disclaimer--I DECLARE, BANKRUPTCY! It doesn't work like that, you can't just say it. I DECLARED IT!**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

Watching them die,  
so much worse than the first time.  
Even if it's just a screen,  
it's still a crime.

'Finnick's a winner',  
they tell me so much,  
but they don't sit here,  
with that button to touch.

If I don't push it he'll die,  
but she might need it more,  
I'd rather be with them,  
back then, before.

When there was still a chance,  
of actually winning,  
when the faces of the dead,  
weren't around my head, spinning.

Because I could have saved him,  
if I'd have acted faster.  
Maybe I could have kept her,  
from experiencing that disaster.

There's nothing I can do now,  
but watch as they lose.  
I can't bear to pick just one,  
can't bear to choose.

But they can't both win,  
and neither can I,  
I wonder what's better:  
to live like this, or to die.

* * *

**A/N--REVIEW!!! **

**On the list:**

**President Snow, Avox Girl, Mayor Undersee, Madge, Mags. **

**More suggestions?  
**


	13. President Snow

**A/N--A little bit different ;D. **

**President Snow's POV.**

**Disclaimer--I deny, any ownership of said book. Why would I lie, when to find the truth, you could just look.**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

In the final moment,  
they get their choice to choose,  
but what they just don't realize,  
is that they always lose.

Whether they take out their opponent,  
or leave themselves to die,  
there is nothing to idealize,  
in the simple question: Why?

So I sit and watch them play,  
this game that's grown so great.  
I know there will be a time,  
when they can no longer wait.

When someone decides to say,  
"Let the Rebellion begin!"  
The district's bells will chime,  
they'll think that they can win.

But what they just don't know,  
is I'm waiting for their mistake.  
Watching them, candidly,  
a life here, or there, I'll take.

Because I am President Snow,  
and I can do as I please,  
I could win this single-handedly,  
pushing the rebels to their knees.

I laugh at all the Victors,  
as they try to regain their lives.  
Because nothing is so funny to me,  
as the fact that no one really survives.

I stare up at their pictures,  
laughing to myself,  
but I don't care that they aren't free,  
for I have all the wealth.

* * *

**A/N--Muahahaha? REVIEW!**


	14. Haymitch

**A/N--Another!!! Yayy :D.**

**Haymitch's POV.**

**Disclaimer--'nuff said.**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

What do you want me to say?  
That I drink my pain away?  
That I'm just waiting for the day,  
that the memories will be kept at bay?

Well you already know that about me,  
so why do you want to see,  
the silent, strangled plea  
that is leached from my lips like a decree.

Oh, so you think you can win?  
You say that to me with a grin.  
Well your troubles will really begin,  
when you realize the price they would pay for your skin.

Even if you survive the game,  
you'll still hold yourself to blame,  
because the price of riches and fame,  
will never let you be quite the same.

You can't rub it in the Capitol's face,  
because you're still in your life's race.  
The President would put you in your place,  
and make your whole life a disgrace.

I'm not saying that we can't fight back,  
because everything we are, they lack,  
so it's time to plan our attack,  
now, as the night turns pitch black.

I think we can really win, now.  
Lean close, let me tell you how:  
I know that they wouldn't allow,  
us to take this kind of vow.

"I pledge myself to the cause,"  
(Insert dramatic pause.)  
"Because of the Capitol's flaws,  
I no longer abide by their laws."

Now that you've said it, there's no turning around,  
the rebellion we'll cause will be so profound,  
that the whole earth will crash with the sound.  
President Snow's going down.

* * *

**A/N-- yay, or nay? Hmm.... Anyway! Hey! :D. REVIEW!**


	15. Avox Girl

**A/N--I had a lot of free time in between standardized tests today, so prepare for some rapidly successive updates! Because of popular request, I present you...**

**Avox Girl!**

**Disclaimer--This is going to get annoying, typing these all in a row!**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

Silently watching,  
but screaming inside,  
wanting to tell them  
to run, or to hide.

But I place my expression  
into a blank, stoic mask,  
preparing myself  
for each separate task.

I watch them go in,  
and never come out.  
I can't help but remember  
his heart-breaking shout.

They remind me of him,  
every year.  
The look in their eyes;  
the hope and the fear.

But I can't speak my thoughts,  
I can't wish her luck,  
because in my throat,  
my words are forever stuck.

_Come back alive!  
_I wish, and I pray.  
It could make the difference,  
maybe, someday.

* * *

**A/N--yay? REVIEW!**


	16. Johanna

**A/N--Mmhmm! Also by popular demand.**

**Johanna!!!**

**Disclaimer--Yadda yadda. Who gives test questions about potential/kinetic energy, anyway? I mean really! I haven't learned that since 4th grade!**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

Maybe inside  
I wanted to lose,  
but winning was the choice  
I decided to choose.

And as I played weak,  
whimpering and crying,  
a part of myself  
was actually dying.

I felt myself breaking away,  
apart from humanity.  
Killing consumed me,  
took over my sanity.

I'm still not the same,  
I don't think I ever will be,  
something then, changed,  
took part of me.

I could help them,  
to win this years' game;  
with the press of a button,  
they'd never be the same.

But they're already different,  
their lives have been tossed.  
All of these Tributes,  
they've already lost.

* * *

**A/N--Mmblah!!! REVIEW!**


	17. Madge

**A/N--Less popular demand, but still requested more than once....**

**Madge!!!!**

**Disclaimer--Those would be some pret-ty angry chickens.**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

If I am chosen,  
I know I will lose.  
I watch the bowl, frozen,  
my name, will they choose?

I sigh in relief,  
each time it's not me,  
but my joy is brief,  
because then I see.

We've all lost this game,  
because of the fear,  
even if they don't pick my name,  
I'm still dying here.

There is no way to win,  
no matter what I do.  
I'm crawling in my skin,  
the panic pushing through.

I can't watch them die,  
then come back to their lives.  
I can't help but wonder why  
no one really survives.

The fear has us strangled,  
in sick anticipation,  
our lives are all tangled  
in the Capitol's creation.

We're all going down,  
even if we aren't drawn,  
because in the Victors' crown,  
our humanity is gone.

* * *

**A/N--Like, eh? Review! (and request!)**


	18. Mayor Undersee

**A/N--Another request!**

**Mayor Undersee!!!**

**Disclaimer--Maybe I'm not a famous writer, but I just recently had someone tell me I should be ;D.**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

Wiping off sweat,  
my brow sopping wet,  
I don't want to speak,  
my knees, they go weak.

Can't let them see,  
the rebel in me.  
I'm too full of fear,  
put in charge here.

Could I change the world  
for my little girl?  
If I had the guts,  
stopped thinking of the buts...

But there is nothing I can do,  
but the rebels here withdrew,  
but I won't succeed,  
but it's something we don't need.

They draw the names,  
Tributes for the games.  
All the dying youth,  
someone needs to know the truth.

I take in a breath,  
try to halt the death,  
but in my mind I see his face,  
and am put back in my place.

* * *

**A/N--DRAT! President Snow has foiled our plans again! He will pay... REVIEW IF YOU WANT PRES. SNOW TO PAY!**


	19. Mags

**A/N--Here you are with:**

**Mags!**

**Disclaimer: That reminds me of Magazines. Also, my initials are MAG. Interesting, eh?**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

I used to try and save them,  
used to give them hope.  
Some of them used to live,  
but no thanks to me they'd give.

I used to think that body,  
was more important than soul,  
but no one would stay sane,  
all were too consumed by pain.

I used to be fierce,  
fighting for so many lives.  
I used to try to win,  
but slowly, I gave in.

Now I'll finally die,  
my body with my soul,  
now I'll finally be,  
that long lost person--me.

I hope they keep on fighting,  
after I am gone.  
Because all my life's been lived for,  
is the hope of winning this war.

This journey far away,  
will take me to a place,  
where I can take a breath,  
not surrounded by death.

* * *

**A/N--Yay or Nay? REVIEW TODAY!**


	20. Marvel

**A/N--He wasn't requested until AFTER I wrote this poem ;)..**

**Marvel!!!**

**Disclaimer--I love the name Marvel. And while we are on the subject, I think that if I ever have a son I might put Peeta somewhere in his name.**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

I'm not prepared for this,  
not prepared to die,  
without a tear to cry,  
I embrace death's kiss.

I thought that I could win,  
really felt it in my soul,  
but I'm no longer whole,  
and I'm praying for my sin.

She won't get out,  
that little girl who's dead,  
the image in my head,  
the sound of her shout.

I hate myself now,  
glad that I am gone,  
but my guilt will go on,  
breaking my sacred vow.

I said I wouldn't be  
a monster in these Games,  
but all the different names,  
were just too much for me.

Goodbye humanity,  
there's nothing left to say,  
just take me away,  
just let me be free.

* * *

**A/N--I kind of fooled around with the rhyme scheme here, yay or nay? REVIEW!!**

**Last one for now ;D.  
**


	21. Effie

**A/N--yeah, I know it's been a while. Sorry :(.**

**Effie Trinket's POV**

**Disclaimer--Writing these annoy me in a big, big, big way!**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

It's a big, big, big day,  
I have to act this way.

It's a big, big, big fight,  
just trying to feel all right.

It's a big, big, big heartache,  
searching for the Tribute's mistake.

And there is nothing I can do,  
but try to make it through.

I have to hope for the best.  
Can you blame me for my request?

I just want someone who won't die,  
so I have to try.

I ask for a decent promotion,  
to control all my emotion.

Seeing one more child I know die,  
will simply make me start to cry.

So I put on a big, big, big smile,  
that might keep me content for just a while.

I put on a big, big, big grin,  
hoping against hope that this child will win.

I wait for my big, big, big day,  
when all the pain, will just go away.

* * *

**A/N--well? REVIEW!**


	22. Seneca

**A/N--Another! Yayy :D. Take that writer's block! Pshaw!**

**Seneca Crane's POV**

**Disclaimer--Blah, blah, blah, blah BATMAN!**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

I watch them lose,  
I set the traps,  
see them choose,  
hear them collapse.

And the whole time,  
I'm sitting here, clean.  
Away from the grime,  
watching on screen.

It's his turn to die,  
her turn to lose sanity.  
I can make them cry,  
or lose all humanity.

Yet where does it get me?  
At the top of his list,  
it won't set me free,  
it will put me right in the midst.

This struggle for freedom,  
is being taken too far.  
I wish I could lead them,  
but only one can be star.

So with the press of my finger,  
the next child has lost.  
Yet I can't help but linger,  
on the life this has cost.

So I decide not to kill  
either of the last two.  
It is such a thrill,  
the blood lust I subdue.

But I don't get a chance,  
to again choose,  
because without another glance,  
it is my turn to lose.

* * *

**A/N--erm, I hope that wasn't too unclear. REVIEW! And suggestions, please :D.**


	23. Portia

**A/N--Have you all read 'The Truth'? Please do :). And without further ado, per popular request, I give you...**

**Portia's POV**

**Disclaimer--Lalala I have a cat, she is very fat, and look at that, she ate a gnat. (I seriously used to have a cat who would eat gnats, it was funny.)**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

Oh, I know the stakes,  
I know they're high,  
I understand,  
the reason why  
the Victors live,  
the children die,  
and that's the reason,  
I have to try.

Because If I don't,  
then who will,  
not the kids,  
they're there to kill,  
not the districts,  
who just sit still,  
and not the Capitol:  
for them it's a thrill.

If I help these kids,  
to have a chance,  
then maybe with  
each passing glance,  
a life or existence,  
my designs will enhance,  
and then the child,  
might advance.

So I understand,  
the cruelty here,  
the poor children,  
engulfed with fear,  
the naive crowd,  
letting loose a cheer,  
the lives, the souls,  
that disappear.

* * *

**A/N--Anyway, I hope that gave some dimension to Portia. Haha. Review! Please?**


	24. Thresh

**A/N--Huzzah? Hehe. Here's another :).**

**Thresh's POV**

**Disclaimer--Who eats only whole foods? Because 2 months?! That's insane. Crap. Or should I see, Carp? Cuz that's what I'll be eating for the next two months. :\.**

**Enjoy:)!  
**

* * *

I've been sleeping in the wheat,  
just waiting out these Games.  
I've been trying to defeat,  
the burning of the flames.

But I needed that so bad,  
I had to go face them.  
It makes me so sad,  
that girls death, to condemn.

And now I'm running away,  
something I've never done before.  
Keeping that boy at bay,  
fighting through the rain's pour.

This is not how I thought it would end,  
even after I knew that it would.  
If I could just pretend,  
that the world was truly good.

But he's carrying a sword,  
and swiping it through my flesh.  
I just want my death to go ignored,  
but then he says it, "Thresh."

He's laughing like a maniac,  
and hacking up my skin.  
I brace myself for the next attack,  
he points the blade at my chin.

I think of the last few weeks,  
and the ways that I have changed.  
They're making us into a bunch of freaks;  
crazy, murderous, deranged.

And although I don't want to be,  
the monster I've become,  
I still want to flee,  
as finally, I succumb.

* * *

**A/N--REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :).**


	25. Plutarch

**A/N--got another for you. Sorry it took so long. Really busy, long week, yadda yadda. :). I give you:**

**Plutarch Heavensbee's POV!**

**Disclaimer--If I were a tree...AHH! NOT THE HACKSAW!**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

It starts at midnight,  
and then it never ends,  
the mindless, bloody fight,  
the infinite need to make amends,  
the fray that turns our faces white,  
that not even death transcends.

I'm here to help, to right this wrong,  
to try and be forgiven,  
the Rebellion is where I belong,  
this purpose for which I'm driven.

But can we ever go back  
to the way we used to be,  
can we get things on the track  
that leads to being free,  
can we halt it with a counter-attack,  
and end the killing spree?

It's so hard to really tell,  
if this can ever be made decent  
or if we'll have to say farewell,  
to our lives, of recent.

I'm not sure if what I'm doing is best,  
or if it will change their lives,  
if it will end this sick contest,  
that bloodies so many knives,  
but it will be my last request,  
to make sure she survives.

* * *

**A/N---Review!**


	26. Mr Mellark

**A/N--Okay, so a little bit of explanation for this one is due. I used the same family set up for Peeta as I did in my story The Truth. So if you don't get where I'm coming from with the hatin' on Peeta perspective, read that story :). Well, read it anyway, then, eh? ;).**

**Mr. Mellark/Peeta's dad (I named him Pane.) POV!**

**Disclaimer--I get to go to a concert Tuesday ;). Yayy!**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

He left us alone,  
to face the unknown.

We were stuck with each other,  
brothers, father and mother.

We waited for him to die,  
so we could for once and all say goodbye.

And my other two sons did;  
they said their final goodbye to my kid.

My wife didn't care,  
didn't even seem to be aware.

I was so close to him,  
but his chance of surviving was slim.

So I locked him away,  
awaiting that final day.

I waited for him to be killed,  
by someone more skilled.

But when that day didn't come,  
I still felt so numb.

The rest of my family said  
that he might as well be dead.

They said he was already gone,  
and I should just move on.

But I still loved my child,  
though my sons wouldn't be reconciled.

So it left me and him,  
versus the rest of them.

I'm sorry to say that they won,  
and I came undone.

So now I'm just waiting,  
for the pain to start abating.

And all the while in my boy,  
there is nothing left to destroy.

* * *

**A/N--Once again...REVIEW! Thanks!**


	27. Claudius

**A/N--Jeeze, did you guys stop reading this, or just stop reviewing it? Please Review?**

**Claudius Templesmith's POV**

**Disclaimer--Ow. My eyes are watering. Crap. Stupid mace. I mean--heh.**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

Announcing deaths gets old,  
but it also kind of makes me numb,  
and then the pain doesn't take hold.

And the most rewarding part,  
is announcing the name of the winner,  
the one kid that gets a new start.

I try not to dwell on the bad,  
the fact that so many die here,  
or the crimson shrouds in which they are clad.

But sometimes the death catches up with me,  
and I'm left clutching at my gut,  
sick from the death, wanting to let them free.

Maybe you think it's not right,  
for me to be announcing the Games,  
but it's the only way I know how to fight.

If I watched, I know I'd be sucked in,  
thinking the Games were just for fun,  
betting on which child will win.

This way, I at least keep my humanity,  
I know that the killing is wrong,  
and that helps me hold on to my sanity.

So next time you decide to judge,  
try and put yourself in my place,  
then maybe you won't hold such a grudge.

* * *

**A/N--REVIEW!!! PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	28. Annie

**A/N--Oh, dear, guys! I've had some insane Poet's Block recently!!! Okay, well here's another :). I'm glad I finally got it up!!!**

**Annie's POV**

**Disclaimer--Hey-hey you-you, can I use your fountain pen? No-way, no-way, you know it's my favorite!**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

I can't see, can't think, can't feel.  
There is nothing around to show me what's real.

I look at my feet, and don't see a thing,  
and sense the seasons change, but can't feel the Spring.

I'm trying to just make sense of it all,  
pleading for someone to tell me we won't fall.

But down we go, down, down, down.  
I'm enveloped in darkness; no light around.

We're falling apart, from the things we once new,  
we're breaking away from what once was true.

Something happened, I think, but I can't really tell.  
Am I actually dead, have I gone to hell?

They told me I won, they told me I was free,  
but for some reason since then, I haven't felt like me.

They won't tell me what's wrong, or what I have done.  
I shout that from Victory, defeat is all that has sprung.

He takes my hands, and tells me it's all right.  
But that doesn't keep the dreams away at night.

I can't go back, even if I knew where that was.  
Each time I'm out in public, I hear their applause.

"Annie's a winner!" they shout with a grin.  
But the line between winning and losing is thin.

Who is this Annie, that everyone knows?  
Someone, I'm sure, who with happiness, glows.

But that isn't me, it's just not who I am  
I won because through the arena, I swam?

That doesn't make sense, and I want to go back,  
but all I see is a night of endless black.

Locked in my head, my heart is still in my chest,  
the memories and pain, an unwelcome guest.

Win, I did not, but I still have no choice,  
because when I scream, they don't hear my voice.

* * *

**A/N--You know the drill, let me know what you think :).. Thanks guys!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!**


	29. Darius

**A/N--Hey guys :). Where have all my reviewers gone? Review please!**

**Darius' POV  
**

**Disclaimer--Slap happy, hap slappy. OMSC!!! Guys, I get to be Alice in our school's rendition of Alice in Wonderland!! :)**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

My mouth is shut now,  
forevermore.  
Closed off because I cared.

It doesn't matter how  
I was before.  
It only matters how they fared.

Is it really my fault,  
that I didn't want him to die,  
or that I had to say stop?

The whips assault,  
I had to defy,  
I had to make it drop.

And now I am serving,  
the Capitol clowns,  
trying to stay in the lines.

Am I really deserving  
of the endless frowns?  
Here, no one undermines.

And the people are cruel,  
and I'm lost in my head,  
this goes so far past no return.

You'd have to be a fool,  
to not wish you were dead,  
as you watch your dreams crash and burn.

But there's nothing for me to say,  
nothing I can do,  
that could ever make this right.

It won't be okay,  
I won't make it through,  
at the end of the tunnel--there is no light.

* * *

**A/N--What'd ya think? Let me know!**


	30. Boy from District 3

**A/N--This one leaves a lot to the imagination, because really, we don't know much about  
**

**The boy from District 3's POV**

**Disclaimer--Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a leopluradon. And crap, how on earth do you spell that?**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

I tried so hard,  
and I fell so far.  
I ran so fast,  
but that's in the past.

All I am now,  
is a scared, and dying boy.  
I don't know how  
I became the Capitol's toy.

I like to think,  
I made someone blink,  
when they saw my will,  
when they knew I could kill.

But it doesn't matter what I did,  
it doesn't matter because I'll die.  
I could have run and hid,  
but I knew I had to try.

So I joined up with the Careers,  
I faced my most gruesome fears.  
I assembled the land mines,  
I didn't color within their lines.

There was nothing more for me to do,  
but fall to the mercy of the Pack.  
I just wanted to make it through,  
I just wanted to get back.

He twists my neck,  
I'm a dying wreck.  
I fall to my knees,  
but I silence my pleas.

There is nothing left for me,  
now that I have lost.  
I pray for mercy,  
because my life has been tossed.

* * *

**A/N---REVIEW PLEASE! And check out my other stories, if you haven't ;). Thanks my dahlings!**


	31. Matza

**A/N--Hey guys! I said this on my profile, but I know a lot of you (pretty much all) don't read it ;P, so... I won't be able to update much for the next month! Sorry, sorry. I'm Alice in Alice in Wonderland this year xD, so I'm going to have a very busy April! This might be the last update for a while!! Sorry!**

**Peeta's Older Brother's POV. (That's Matza for those of you who read 'The Truth'--for those of you who didn't, he is the one that was still eligible for the Games.)**

**Disclaimer--My cat always jumps on the keyboard while I'm trying to update!**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

I know what they expected;  
I could see it in their eyes.  
They wanted me to give my life;  
my brother would be my demise.  
After what that other girl did,  
it was something they'd advise.

If I had volunteered for Peeta,  
then I know I would have lost,  
I wouldn't have ever again seen  
the flowers or the frost.  
But my little brother won the Games,  
and I'm the one for whom it cost.

"He's your little brother!"  
They said this like it mattered,  
like I wouldn't be able to stand  
his life being shattered.  
But now I'm the one  
who's torn up inside and tattered.

"Oh, but he's your family,  
and blood is thicker than water."  
Maybe that would matter,  
if the kid was my daughter.  
But did they really want me to  
volunteer for that slaughter?

So now they will all hate me,  
since I didn't give my life.  
They want me to admit that Peeta  
playing caused me strife.  
But they don't understand that  
my own betrayal cuts like a knife.

If they realized how I felt,  
for letting him go in,  
if they knew what I endured;  
the guilt encompassing my sin,  
then they'd know that myself and I,  
we most certainly didn't win.

* * *

**A/N--Thanks guys :))). Review please!**


	32. Caesar

**A/N-- :D. Hey guys. Got another for you!**

**Caesar ****Flickerman's POV**

**Disclaimer--How doth the little crocodile, improve his shining tail, and pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws, and welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws. (Yeah, I have to say that in the play ;P)**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

"How do you plan,  
to win this game?"  
They'll answer me differently, but inside it's the same.

"What makes you think,  
you have a chance?"  
Some take up a defensive stance.

If I were you,  
I don't think I'd live,  
I think I'd drown, with nothing left to give.

Sponsors really can  
make a difference,  
which is why, I'll give an inference.

"You look strong."  
"You look like a winner."  
No one knows that each is a beginner.

I hope to give them  
a better shot,  
point out a skill that their mentors forgot.

Maybe this child,  
will come back here,  
but he'll still be surrounded by fear.

I don't expect,  
to change any lives,  
because I know that only one survives.

But here I sit,  
smiling brightly,  
speaking seriously, or talking lightly.

Inside, I want  
to change the world,  
but I'm afraid it's made me come unfurled.

* * *

**A/N--REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	33. Wiress

**A/N--Happy Easter everybody. :). Christ is risen! **

**Wiress' POV**

**Disclaimer--Hmm. You know the drill and all :D.**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

Tick tock.  
There's more than this,  
life is superficial,  
caddy, remiss.

Time for a shock.  
I can't be stuck on the surface,  
I'm looking for more,  
striving for a purpose.

Tick tock.  
I'll figure it out,  
my death will forever  
be talked about.

Watch the clock.  
Time is moving on,  
with or without you,  
then it will all be gone.

Tick tock.  
I know what I'm doing,  
something much better,  
is what I'm pursuing.

Knock, knock.  
Death is coming for you,  
ready or not,  
it's long overdue.

Tick tock.  
Time for me to go,  
I did what I should,  
I was right, this I know.

Time to unlock.  
The loss and the win,  
we'll start at the end,  
and end, where we begin.

Tick tock.  
There's nothing left to say,  
so with a last breath,  
it will all go away.

* * *

**A/N-- Thanks guys :). Now press that newly refurbished review button and leave me some love!**


	34. Maysilee

**A/N--Hmm. Have you guys checked out the story 'Starvation 1' by Penelope Wendy Bing? It's fantastic ;). Check it out!**

**Maysilee Donner (don't kill me if that's spelled wrong)'s POV**

**Disclaimer--I don't own the Hunger Games any more than I own my house. (I don't own my house, by the way)**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

Intent on the fact that my death is a sure,  
I move around hopelessly; searching for a cure.

I strive for a way to stay out of trouble,  
but still find myself in and amongst the rubble.

I could save him I know, if I followed my heart.  
Into the Career's neck, I shoot the poison dart.

"We'd live longer together," I tell my new friend,  
he nods, but one day our allegiance will end.

I follow him day after day to the edge,  
but he just stands there, peering over the ledge.

I know it is time; we must part our ways.  
He doesn't object, so at the edge he stays.

I must walk through that which is beautiful and rare.  
When the birds attack, all I can do is stare.

Then I scream out, but I know it's too late.  
I shouldn't have ever tried to change my fate.

I knew I would lose, the second I was chosen.  
In life I may have blazed, but in death I am frozen.

They will move on, and forget about me.  
And no one will ever know that my death made me free.

* * *

**A/N--What do you think? Let me know!**


	35. Challa

**A/N--I apologize for the long amount of time since my last update! I'm not getting very many reviews anymore...does it stink now or something?**

**Challa (That's Peeta's oldest brother, for those of you who haven't read The Truth)'s POV.**

**Disclaimer--I've got the beat of this poem in my head, It's making my face quite red. I held my breath for a minute 17, am I dead?**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

From day one, we've been doomed;  
our family entombed  
in the struggle that reaches worldwide.

From the start, we've been cursed;  
we never rehearsed  
for our hands and our feet to be tied.

And as on us death encroached,  
we never fully approached  
the possibility of Peeta living.

We never even thought,  
that after he had fought,  
the pain that he had caused, we'd be forgiving.

And no one could forgive his indiscretions.  
No one could survive the pain of our confessions.  
Even though it wasn't his fault, he took the blame.

Just because of chance or fate or doom,  
our family no longer has room  
for a child who played in that game.

I want him to come back and bring us together,  
I want him to stay with us forever,  
but nothing can be the same as before.

And every time I see his sad smile,  
I think that we should be the ones on trial,  
and my brother, I've never missed him more.

And now that I'm assured we've lost,  
I simply try and reason with the cost.  
There has got to be a way to pay it back.

But no matter how I truly feel,  
I know that what I want cannot be real,  
because the future of my family is too black.

* * *

**A/N--Press that button and let me know what you think :).**

**Thanks!  
**


	36. Atala

**A/N--This was kind of hard to write. Okay, that was an under-exaggeration. This was the hardest I've written so far. By a long shot!**

**Atala's POV**

**Disclaimer--Okay. Aside from the normal disclaiming to Suzanne Collins...I must make a note to say that Rhymezonedotcom is freakin' amazing. I could never have this story without you, rhymezone. Thank you dearly.**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

Teaching, training with eyes that are raining.  
Fighting, falling, I have to hear them calling.  
Crying, bawling, the sites are so appalling.  
Arguing, complaining, but there is still only one remaining.  
Grotesque and paining, with blood their hearts are staining.

I teach them how to fight,  
I teach them how to survive,  
And try though I might,  
only one comes back alive.

I want them all to win,  
I can't believe this game,  
and the mess that I am in.  
None will ever be the same.

I work so hard, that they might live.  
I tell them where to go,  
because my training is all I can give,  
but they will never know.

The pain it puts me through to see,  
the horror in their hearts.  
The tears I've shed, the lives that will never be,  
once each years' game starts.

Bending, breaking, for the lives my superiors are taking.  
Trying, striving, but never truly arriving.  
Dipping, diving, my passion is still thriving.  
Quivering, quaking, my heart is truly aching.  
Mending, making, but the horror is just waking.

If I were able to save these kids,  
I swear to you I would.  
But that is something the Capitol forbids:  
even if you can, you never should.

I want their lives to be fulfilled,  
I want to see them grow.  
So I make sure each is skilled,  
and fit to face a foe.

But as I've said, only one comes back,  
only one can win the Games.  
Only one won't end in black,  
so I never learn their names.

I learn what they are good at,  
and keep that with me later.  
When they are off in brutal combat,  
I know I've made them just a little greater.

Falling, slipping, their lives the Capitol is ripping.  
Striving, trying, but I can't keep them from dying.  
Still they're crying, on my training they're relying.  
Bodies tipping, from their chests, hearts are stripping.  
Turning, flipping--but their lives, I am equipping.

* * *

**A/N---Let me know what you think! Especially for this one, because it was HARD!**


	37. Boy from District 10

**A/N--My speech went well, so that's a bonus :D.**

**Boy from District 10's POV!**

**Disclaimer--Blllleaaah I'm a Kraken from the sea!**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

The amount of times I was falling  
doubled the times I was calling  
out for help, I don't need you.  
Alone, I know I can make it through.

It doesn't matter that I'm crippled,  
or that my muscles haven't rippled.  
I'll use my brain to survive,  
it's all that can keep me alive.

But I still don't make it out  
my death's so fast, I don't have time to shout.  
I'm gone in nearly an instant.  
I guess I never could take a hint.

I knew that they wanted me dead.  
They don't care for a Tribute who can use his head,  
they only wanted the physically strong.  
I was doomed from the start to not last long.

My life--it fades away.  
They wouldn't let a cripple stay.  
They take and take, but never give.  
The first day was the last I had to live.

The beginning was my end,  
because the Capitol is not my friend.  
I'll never be that boy again,  
the crippled boy from District 10.

* * *

**A/N--What. do. you. think? hehe. REVIEW! Thanks!**


	38. Cecelia

**A/N--- Hello muh dears. Review please? And thanks for all the lovely reviews I've been getting :).**

**Cecelia's POV**

**Disclaimer--Oh man...I don't know what to say here...umm Beware the JubJub bird....**

**Enjoy :)!

* * *

_"The woman from 8 who Effie calls Cecelia, who looks about thirty, has to detach herself from the three kids who run up to cling to her." --Catching Fire pg. 192_  
**

* * *

Because it wasn't bad enough the first time, right?  
Or because they think I've lost my will to fight?

It doesn't even really matter _why,  
_but I'm going to damn well try.

I can't imagine what it's like for my kids  
Do they realize that my life is up for bids?

It was horrible when I thought that they'd have to endure  
the torture of the Games; my children were so pure.

But now they'll have to watch me go back,  
killing more people, my heart turning black.

This sure as hell won't work out for me,  
there's no way my family will ever be truly free.

Maybe I won the first time I went in,  
but with all of these people--I'm not going to win.

And it doesn't even matter that my life was going okay.  
When my children tell me goodbye, I've got nothing to say.

Because there's nothing 'good' about saying 'bye',  
especially when it means I'm going to die.

I can't tell them that, can't let them know that I'm scared,  
I must make everyone think I'm completely prepared.

But when the cannon fires, and I am no more,  
I shove all of the memories away in a drawer.

I lock it up tight, it will never open again.  
With my second Games, and first death--my life can finally begin.

* * *

**A/N--Thanks guys :). Review please!!! (::) cookie. And... Check out my other stories...and stories from my fave authors and whatnot... :). Thanks!**


	39. Girl from District 8

**A/N--No time for a witty a/n today, sorry. Glad I could update, so very busy.**

**Girl from District 8's POV.**

**Disclaimer--Erm. Penelope Wendy Bing requested this gally. Y'know, the one that set the fire the first night?**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

I can feel the sun fall from the sky,  
but still can't hear my breath, as I wonder why.

I feel it in my bones,  
the voice ringing in a thousand tones.

My name, my name, my name.  
I'll never be the same.

Taking in deep breaths,  
preparing for the deaths.

Ripping, shredding, tearing,  
the cannon blaring, blaring.

The cold, frigid air;  
so cold, I no longer care.

I went through the bloodbath for this,  
to avoid the weather's icy kiss.

I've got a match, I'll make a fire,  
I didn't know the events that would transpire.

The piercing pain, the knife in my side.  
Didn't have the time to hide.

Didn't have the time to breathe,  
gaping brokenly as I watch them leave.

Why can I still feel the pain?  
The blood pools up; my soul to stain.

Why can I still hear the ringing,  
like a thousand demons, hell, bringing?

Why did I ever start the flame?  
I couldn't see when my time came.

Didn't see him coming back,  
with incredible stealth in the night of black.

But I felt the knife slash through my heart,  
effectively silencing my final part.

I felt it when the world stopped turning;  
no more losing, no more winning, and finally, no more burning.

* * *

**A/N--Review please :). Thanks guys.**


	40. Female Morphling from District 6

**A/N--Another that I wrote in Chemistry :).**

**Female from D6 (Morphling)'s POV.**

**Disclaimer--I don't own, and Penelope Wendy Bing requested this one too.**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

They think I'm deaf,  
they think I'm mute,  
they think I'm blind.  
They don't understand what's inside my mind.

I see the clock,  
I see the lake,  
I see the trees.  
And even though I'm numb, I feel the breeze.

I know his hand  
is holding mine  
no matter what.  
When the monkeys claw my skin I feel the cut.

I have regrets  
for what I've done;  
I've made mistakes.  
My whole life has been aligned by the Fates.

The drugs I took  
didn't dull  
the pain I felt.  
But that was the only way I dealt.

The pain is strong,  
the hurt is real,  
my life is slipping.  
The blood and colors of the paint are quickly dripping.

As I fade  
away from life  
I don't feel peace.  
The death of body gives my mind no release.

So here I am  
feeling broken  
dead and gone.  
But the memory of my drugged life will live on.

* * *

**A/N--Hope you liked it :D. REVIEW!**


	41. Salacia

**A/N--Hullo :). Okay, well. This is...**

**The Girl from District 4's POV. (I have named her Salacia, in a previous story (Pleading For Insanity--Check that out)).**

**Disclaimer--Chem, chem, chem, chem, chem!!! Yeah, I write a lot of these in Chemistry... epp.**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

Glitter and fun.  
I'll be known by each one;  
famous and special once I've won.

I'm not your average Career,  
but I still have no fear,  
the rules of this Game are so clear.

Sparkling water,  
the sun shining hotter,  
my dad telling them, "that's my daughter!"

I'll join with the Pack,  
and when the night gets black  
I'll take that moment to attack.

I'll laugh at their pain.  
My life is their bane.  
I'll dance in the twinkling rain.

But that's not how it worked,  
the Tracker Jackers lurked,  
and my fantasy world was quirked.

I seemed to die so fast,  
my smile couldn't last,  
the fun and joy's in the past.

I didn't win,  
so where to begin?  
At the end; shrouded in sin.

* * *

**A/N--Please Review? I've been getting fewer and fewer each chapter... It was the _best_ butter! THANKS!**

**-Mel  
**


	42. Boy from District 4

**A/N--This one is pretty short, so is the next one... Anyway. For those of you who read 'The Truth', I should be back on my regular updating schedule starting next week :). Yayy!**

**The Boy from District 4's POV**

**Disclaimer--Do not own. I don't even teach the Chemistry class that I get bored and write poems in...**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

Where's my strength now?  
I'm losing, but how?  
Where's my strength now?

I'm bleeding and broken,  
clutching my token.  
Where's my strength now?

I thought I would win.  
"Let the Games begin!"  
Where's my strength now?

I had a spear,  
thought he'd tremble in fear.  
Where's my strength now?

I'm lost to the tide,  
but the land's where I died.  
Where's my strength now?

All bets were on me.  
"He'll win!" A decree.  
Where's my strength now?

My strength, I couldn't find.  
So I fell behind.  
Where's my strength now?

To the waves, I am tossed.  
I've finally lost.  
Where's my strength now?

* * *

**A/N--Sorry that it's so short! REVIEW!**


	43. Chaff

**A/N--Okay. So I meant to publish this one later, and the other one today. But I accidentally published the wrong one. I'm sure someone realized that, no? Anyway**. **The last one is the Boy from D4, go back and read that one :). And this one is.**

**Chaff's POV!**

**Disclaimer--Sorry about that, I'm very frazzled in light of the play that starts tomorrow!**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

Here is my case:  
One look at my face,  
and my guilty conscience  
is all over the place.

Here is the thing:  
I can't dance and sing,  
when I am a killer,  
in the Victor's ring.

It's all my fault,  
that I wouldn't halt  
the Games, the killing.  
It's just like a cult.

That's why I drink,  
because I'm on the brink  
of thinking so much  
I'm not able to think.

So I'm here to fight,  
straight through the night.  
We can bring the world hope,  
we can give them all light.

It's time for someone to win,  
since we're in the Games again.  
We may have once lost...  
but now a change will begin.

* * *

**A/N-- Sorry again, for the mix up! I hope you liked! REVIEW!**


	44. Seeder

**A/N--Sorry, it's been a while... You all know how it goes with me... Lazy+busy=infrequent updates. Thanks for accepting me anyway :).**

**Seeder's POV**

**Disclaimer--I don't own the Hunger Games any more now than I did when I started this.  
**

* * *

I've never been scared to die,  
but I have been scared of death.  
That terrible, horrible look in their eye,  
when your victim takes their last breath.

That feeling that maybe they didn't deserve  
to lose their life in this way.  
And maybe my life went around on a curve  
and I'll have nothing left to say.

Because when I won I made all of them lose,  
and took away the light in their smile.  
And now I'm here again and don't know how to choose;  
Do I kill or be killed? This is vile.

I feel so betrayed by the Capitol now,  
screaming their deaths to the sky.  
We'll get back at them, though I don't know how,  
I don't want anyone else to die.

The family of Thresh, the family of Rue,  
I know them, and I watched them mourn.  
I don't know how I could put anyone else through  
that despair, but my mind--it is torn.

I could say I don't care and pretend it was truth,  
but how could I believe that lie?  
I feel it in my face, my cheeks, my tooth...  
This time, I'm going to die.

* * *

**A/N--REVIEW and let me know what you think! :).**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Mel  
**


	45. Greasy Sae

**A/N-Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! School is now out (I didn't fail Chemistry! Yayy!) so I'll have more time to write now :). Yeup! Whoot! **

**Anyway, a few of my friends and I are hosting a 2010 Summer Hunger Games Fanfiction Awards! That's great news, right? We've got a forum set up for it, but we need your nominations! Nominate your favorite stories and authors! There are quite a few categories :). And if anyone wants to help us judge, send me a PM or review and let me know! Thanks guys. Here's the forum url: **forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Summer_2010_The_Hunger_Games_Fic_Awards/75284/ **Just fix the (dots)! :). Thanks guys!**

**Greasy Sae's POV!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't fail Chemistry, and I'm now officially a Junior :). HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY _PENELOPE WENDY BING_! (and Ryan) and MOM!  
**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

I thought I knew this country,  
thought I knew what was going on.  
But now I see something more;  
something very wrong.

They broke that child's spirit  
like they've broken so many bodies before.  
But the one thing that I never knew  
was that I would miss her more.

She used to make my day  
like everyone else's here.  
She used to show us how to survive,  
but they made her disappear.

It's not that I knew her very well,  
but I knew how she helped us feel.  
She let us know that the life we have  
is the only thing that's real.

And that boy was always smiling;  
always seeing what was well.  
Did the Games break him too?  
It's impossible to tell.

But I still see him around,  
see him trying to smile  
Searching for the joy he felt  
before he walked that bloody mile.

Ever since we got our victors  
none of us will be the same.  
Our district has been poisoned  
by the brutality of this Game.

It's clear that we've all lost,  
but it's possible to come back again.  
Because after this rebellion,  
we might finally win.

* * *

**A/N- I hope you liked it! Review please! And please check out the forum and make some nominations! I would love it if you nominated one of my fics, but what's really important is that you nominate your favorites! Thanks guys!**

**-Mel  
**


	46. Cray

**A/N-Check out that forum, nominate some fics/authors! Please? :). Thanks!**

**Took me FOREVER to figure out whose POV this was...**

**Cray's POV**

**Disclaimer-Foreverstartstonight told me that it was Cray and not Thread. I just couldn't remember/find which it was!**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

Sure I have my fun,  
and I've never claimed to be wise.  
But I wouldn't let this be done.  
I'm just hiding behind a guise  
because there is nowhere to run.

They're taking things too far;  
causing the winners to lose,  
trapping them in a jar.  
They know just how to confuse,  
to burn out the brightest star.

And there is nothing I can do,  
no way to right their mistakes.  
So I just try to make it through.  
I've never known the stakes,  
I've only known so few.

I still mess around,  
still enforce the laws I hate.  
And though the justice can't be found  
I chalk it up to fate.  
I guess that makes me a hound.

I guess all the games I play  
and the lives they think I destroy,  
the girls on which I pray,  
have all just been a toy.  
But is there another way?

Could I even stop if I tried,  
or am I already too far gone?  
I know I cannot hide;  
I'm being used as a pawn  
still, even after part of me died.

* * *

**A/N-Please Review :). Thanks guys!**


	47. Lady

**A/N-Okay guys, this type of thing is not my forte. It's for Penelope Wendy Bing. **

**Lady's POV**

**Disclaimer-A real author would never write from the POV of a goat, I don't think. So there ya go.**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

All I can do is watch,  
as their lives just fall apart.  
All I can do is breathe,  
as the Games eat away at her heart.

Prim will pet me sometimes,  
and talk to me 'til I sleep.  
I still know that she isn't okay,  
the pain of her sister cuts deep.

They let me in the house,  
and she hugs me while we watch.  
Katniss flits in and off screen,  
another arrow in her bow, she will notch.

Tears stain my slick coat,  
drenching me in little Prim's sorrow.  
"It'll be okay, Lady," she'll say,  
"It'll all be okay by tomorrow."

But Katniss still isn't home,  
and Prim still cries with her mom.  
And each time we hear a cannon,  
you'd think they were hit by a bomb.

They're edgy, and flighty,  
and they just don't feel right.  
I can't say a word that could possibly help  
Katniss win this cruel fight.

So instead I just watch,  
and I listen to Prim.  
It's all I can do,  
as her tears start to brim.

I let out a "Baah",  
just for her ears,  
maybe it will tamper down  
some of her fears.

* * *

**A/N-Haha. I hope you liked that, Pen. And everyone else :D.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, anonymous or otherwise.**

**Remember to go nominate!**

**And check out P.W. Bing's "Funny Little Fruit". She just posted it, and it _is _hilarious!**

**Thanks!**

**-Mel  
**


	48. Beetee

**A/N-By popular demand (okay, well at least three people have requested it at one point or another) I give you...**

**Beetee's POV!**

**Disclaimer-As always, disclaimed.**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

When the clock strikes midnight,  
it will all fall apart,  
I can see the whole thing coming.  
The lightning will flash just right,  
but I've no knowledge to impart;  
these tributes aren't ones for succumbing.

They don't call me Volts,  
just because they can,  
there's a reason I can make that wire.  
Through these revolts,  
I've made a plan,  
to save the Mockingjay; the girl on fire.

I've survived this torture before,  
and made it through the Games,  
and do you see where that got me?  
Back here, suffering more,  
riding out the president's flames,  
on this path where I'll never be free.

I know I won't make it,  
if this is what I choose,  
if I actually follow it through.  
But if I submit,  
then everyone will lose,  
and the Games will just start anew.

So I mummify the tree,  
and explain to my allies  
just how dire this is.  
They don't seem to see,  
but still the clock flies.  
Time is running out for this quiz.

When my death finally appears,  
and the world falls away,  
I know that they might finally win.  
If they don't drown in their fears,  
and always seize the day,  
then their real life can finally begin.

* * *

**A/N-Review and let me know how I did :).**


	49. Hadrian

**A/N-Hey guys! Sorry that it has been forever! I've been really busy! **

**I don't know how many of you know this, but the fanfiction awards that have been going on for a few months have finally drawn to a close! I'd like to thank any that nominated me, this, or any of my other stories! Haunting the Loser received runner-up for best multichapter poetry, and I received runner-up for best poet. I also won best overall THG author! I'm very excited, and more than a little bit surprised! Thank you all :).**

**As for this poem...Well, I've already done the boy from District 4, but as I ventured more into his character, I found that I wasn't anywhere close to happy with his poem. I present to you...**

**Hadrian's POV (Take 2).**

**Disclaimer-I'm sure you are all very surprised that I do not own the Hunger Games. Not.**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

The waves are so peaceful;  
sucking me in with their beautiful grace,  
folding me into their safe, warm embrace.

But the land is murderous;  
stretching out unbidden like a grassy plain,  
evil glares of dirt and dust, holding me in disdain.

And as the world says, death is peaceful,  
but death is also murderous,  
stinging with a savage, hungry kiss.

It didn't take long for me to die.  
But I don't regret my last icy breath,  
the land of the lost, choking me to death.

I thought that I'd have another chance  
to swim in the waves that have covered my world,  
to dance in the water, the sand that has swirled.

But I am still stuck on the land;  
bleeding and broken and eternally dry,  
yet I can't bring myself to lament or ask why.

Finally, I've found my end.  
My death was a moment I'd begun to revere,  
rather than viewing it in trembling fear.

My last step was a beautiful thing;  
my final moment was courageous and great,  
because I had learned to love what others hate.

* * *

**A/N-The main theme for this came from my oneshot "Last Step" which is from Hadrian's POV.**

**Please review guys! Thanks a bunch!  
**


	50. You

**A/N-I did something a bit different, in celebration of chapter 50! Wow, I can't believe it...50!**

**Thanks to _Penelope Wendy Bing_ for consultation on this chap. As always, you are my TwinNinja, and my muse. Love ya, Pen!  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Hunger Games, and this has no _Mockingjay_ spoilers in it, don't worry. **

**YOUR POV!**

**Enjoy :)!  
**

* * *

So intense you can't put it down;  
so horrific you can't turn away.  
By the time you work up a frown,  
it seems like things might be okay.

And there's passion and gore and blood and there's love,  
there's questions without answers and so many more things.  
Some characters are as gentle and kind as a dove  
and some are ruthless; as only this story brings.

And maybe it's Rue, who's just like your friend,  
or perhaps, it might even be Cato.  
You can't help but visualize your loved one's end,  
imagine yourself in the audience, throwing a tomato.

Thoughts and feelings swirl in your heart,  
break their way through; leached from your eyes.  
From the moment this book was at it's very start,  
you've found characters you love, and one's you despise.

You find yourself bawling and beaming on cue,  
you can't break away from its ominous pull.  
The Games are wonderful, and horrible, too,  
and though they should break you, they make you feel whole.

So what will you decide, when you read the last page?  
Will you choose for yourself what is right  
Your heart beats quickly, like you're up on stage,  
your tongue thickens; this answer may take all night.

Perhaps it's okay; it's only a story,  
only the cruel workings of a mastermind.  
And, yes, the book has parts that are gory;  
well it also has parts that are incredibly kind.

But you can't get around the underlying plot  
will our world one day be as theirs?  
You think of all the things you've been taught,  
and you wonder if anyone else really cares.

* * *

**A/N-This will be the last installment for a while. After what I deem is a reasonable grace period, I will begin adding POV's from the characters of Mockingjay. Happy reading, and please leave me a review, to let me know what you think :). Even if you have just been quietly lurking for 50 chapters! I know that some of you are out there!**

**-Mel  
**


End file.
